


Start Of Something New

by themadhatter_666



Series: Stilinski-McCalls [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Detective!Stiles, Fluff, M/M, Sciles are Liam's parents, Scott adopts Liam, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadhatter_666/pseuds/themadhatter_666
Summary: Whilst on shift, Stiles gets a call about an abandoned toddler. Little does Stiles know his whole life is about to change. Stiles has to navigate the world of helping his best friend parent a toddler.Prequel sort of to Dinner With The Stilinski-McCalls. You don't have to read it.





	Start Of Something New

It was days like these when Stiles seriously questions his judgement about joining the police department. It was the slow tedious days where he only did paperwork or spending unnecessary time on small cases that really didn’t need it. Today, Stiles was swamped. He had been up at six, been at work by seven and by eight he had already written up two reports. Then, there was the call about an abandoned three year old boy. Stiles and deputy Parrish went to investigate, finding the three year old in the hospital sitting next to Melissa. When Melissa had warned the two deputy’s that the kid wasn’t going to talk to them, he should have listened.

It took two hours to convince the kid, who hadn’t even said a word, to get in the car to come down to the station with them. That wasn’t even the start of this troubles. The kid liked to wander off, he disappeared ten minutes after they had finally made it back to the station, two minutes after both Stiles and Parrish turned their backs to him. For forty minutes, half the station was looking for this kid, who still hadn’t said a word. A new officer found him hiding under a car, Parrish tried to get him to talk while Stiles tried to get social services down at the station. The only problem was social services weren’t picking up.

Parrish, who was usually the best one to talk to people, was struggling to get a three year old to tell him his name. Stiles was seconds away from slamming his head against his desk. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that a kid would be the cause of the most stressful day at work. Parrish didn’t look happy either, Stiles could tell he was getting stressed out and nobody needed that. Especially not Stiles, that’s why he was convincing his dad to call social services, so he could take over on trying to crack the toddler. Only, his father called them into his office to tell them the bad news, there was storm coming and the roads were closed. There was no way that any social services were getting through to pick the kid up.

Stiles wanted to die, that meant someone was going to have to take the kid. Stiles secretly hoped that his dad would somehow convince Melissa to come get the kid. While Parrish was voicing his concern to the sheriff, the sheriff was too busy smiling over the deputy’s shoulders. Stiles and Parrish turned to only find the kid laughing his head off at, of course, the other McCall. Suddenly it hit Stiles. He wasn’t supposed to be at work, he was supposed to be eating dinner with Scott, who had finally finished college and it was his first day back in Beacon Hills. Stiles had been so excited, and he had forgotten all about it for the toddler who was laughing at Scott like he was the funniest person in the world.

Stiles was moving before he even knew it, walking to towards his best friend who he missed like limb when he wasn’t around. He could feel Parrish and his dad following, probably curious to how Scott got the kid to talk. Stiles didn’t need to think, he knew it was because is the best person in the world and he knew people just fed off that bright trusting energy that Scott oozed. Scott hadn’t even noticed that Stiles was behind him until he turned around because the kid stopped laughing, he tensed up and dropped his head slightly. The second Scott saw Stiles he was on his feet throwing his arms around his best friend.

Stiles wrapped his arms tight around Scott. It was the first time in months he had seen him in person. Stiles had never felt better, all the stress from that day melted away. Scott was back and that was all that mattered to Stiles. They definitely were hugging longer than they needed to, but Stiles didn’t care everyone knew the two of them were close. Everyone in the station had listened to Stiles complain about how he missed his best friend for the past three years, they could handle a slightly too long hug.

The moment they pulled away Stiles was already apologising, “I’m so sorry, I forgot about dinner. Today’s be so stressful. I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

Scott laughed at him, holding up a take-away bag, “Don’t worry about it, I brought Chinese.” Stiles had never been happier to be best friends with Scott, “We can share it with Liam.”

“Who’s Liam?” Stiles asked, trying his hardest to hide the distaste, of sharing his Scott food with someone else. It was Scott and Stiles time.

Scott gave Stiles a confused look before turning to face the kid on the bench, he pointed to the kid, “Liam.”

“So, the brat has a name. I asked at least twenty times what your name was, and you told him.” Stiles was not annoyed. Why would he be? It’s not like he spent the better part of the day trying to help this kid and five seconds meeting Scott, he’s confessing his darkest secrets to him. No, Stiles wasn’t annoyed.

Scott hit Stiles, “Be nice, Liam’s so sweet. Aren’t you, little guy?” Scott pinched Liam’s cheek and Liam looked at Scott like he was God.

Stiles watched as his dad knelt down in front of Liam, “Hi Liam, I’m Noah. We’re going to find someone you stay with for the night, is that ok?”

Liam looked at Scott, big blue eyes looking at Scott for reassurance, Scott nodded softly at Liam who turned back to Stiles’ dad and nodded. The sheriff smiled at Liam, before walking back into his office followed by Parrish. Stiles went to follow but was stopped by Scott’s hand on his wrist.

“Would it be ok if Liam stayed with me?” Scott asked, smiling softly at Liam, who had gone back to staring at his shoes.

Stiles looked from Scott to Liam and back, “I mean I’m sure it would be, we can ask my dad to make sure. I don’t see why not.”

Scott beamed at Stiles, all the dislike Stiles had for this whole situation flew out of his body.

An hour later, Scott was sitting in the passenger seat of Stiles’ jeep with Liam on his lap. The Chinese was sitting in the backseat alongside the bag that came with Liam. The sheriff had whole heartedly supported Scott looking after Liam for the night, Scott was the first person to get Liam talking that was enough. Scott sat with Liam as he mumbled his way through what had happened, then the sheriff got permission for Scott to have Liam. Stiles offered to take Scott and the kid back in the jeep and here they were, sitting in silence as Stiles drove them to Scott’s apartment. The Argent’s old apartment, Chris offered it to Scott when he moved in with Melissa, something that still confused Stiles to this day. Stiles often wondered if Scott was still weirded out by it too, if he was he never said anything. He was too nice for that.

Stiles carried the Chinese up to Scott’s apartment while Scott held Liam’s hand leading him up. Stiles watched Scott sit Liam down on the sofa and turn on the TV, distracting Liam while Scott promised to get him some food. Stiles begrudgingly couldn’t help but smile at the scene, Scott was a natural with kids, always had been and Scott looked so happy looking after Liam. A sinking feeling hit Stiles in the stomach, tomorrow’s going to be a mess when Scott would have hand over Liam. Scott would be crushed, he didn’t have time to fret over his best friend because said best friend was walking over to him with a dazzling smile. Scott truly looked happy and Stiles repressed his own happy smile just to tease Scott for a bit.

“I missed you.” Was the first thing Scott said when he reached Stiles in the kitchen.

“I missed too, just glad you’re back now.” Stiles was pulling Scott into a hug again, wrapping his arms tightly around Scott, afraid to let him go again. Stiles knew Scott leaving for college would be hard. He smiled every time he saw Scott, listened to him, he was happy for him, but it didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt like hell. Stiles missed Scott, he hadn’t realised how much he needed Scott. It also hurt to see how well Scott flourished without him, Stiles knew he would, didn’t mean he wanted to hear how great his new friends were. So, Stiles may have been slightly jealous, but it was only because Scott was _his_ best friend and Stiles wasn’t there to protect him from the arseholes.

Scott pulled away from their, he started milling around the kitchen, sorting food out for them all. Stiles leaned against the counter as he watched Scott move around, warming food, plating food. Stiles was in awe of Scott, like he couldn’t quite believe that Scott was back. That he was standing in front of him. He pushed a plate towards Stiles and motioned to follow him to where Liam was sitting. Awkwardly, Stiles followed. Scott sat down next Liam, handing him a plate and a fork. Scott reassured him, ruffling his hair, before Liam beamed at Scott and started munching away at his food.

Stiles sat and ate quietly as Scott and Liam talked, Stiles was learning more about Liam as he stuffed his mouth full of food than he did all day. Again, Stiles wasn’t annoyed, not like Liam had made his day hell. Stiles was actually quite annoyed, Liam had ruined his day. It was supposed to be a chill day, where he would get off of work and send the night with Scott who he hadn’t seen in months. It should be Stiles, Scott was laughing with not some strange three year old he had known for an hour and a half. Stiles couldn’t believe he was jealous of a three year old, because that was what was happening.

Scott kept looking over at Stiles who hadn’t said a thing since they were in the kitchen. Scott imagined it must have been a stressful day at work, he wanted to pull Stiles over and cuddle while they watched Star Wars just to make him happy. It wasn’t like Scott and Stiles cuddled – they didn’t – Scott had missed Stiles just as much as Stiles had missed Scott, he wanted to hold on to Stiles, he never wanted to be away from Stiles again. He knew it was weird, they shouldn’t be so co-dependent on each other. He thought they would grow out of it when he went to college, they did, but the second they were back with each other, Scott just needed to be close to Stiles.

As if on que, Stiles got up from his seat and moved next to Scott on the sofa. Liam was engrossed in the TV, he wasn’t paying attention to how Stiles leaned in next to Scott, throwing his arm around Scott’s shoulders. Scott leaned back into Stiles, enjoying the close proximity.

“I’m jealous, giving the brat all your attention. Thought I was the only guy in your life.” Stiles mumbled grumpily in Scott’s ear. Wanting to pull Scott away from the kid, who had now dropped his head onto Scott’s lap. Scott was subconsciously running his hand through Liam’s hair. Stiles was resisting the urge to his eyes at the sight.

Scott turned his head to face Stiles, “Jealous huh? Didn’t think you’d ever admit it.”

“I wouldn’t, but you seem to really like this kid.” Stiles thought he would try to tread lightly on the whole kid thing, he didn’t need Scott getting upset in front of the kid. Especially if the kid didn’t like him.

Scott beamed down at the brat, “He’s a cute kid, isn’t he?” Then he frowned, “I don’t understand why his parents would just leave him.”

Stiles shifted in his seat, “Some people aren’t cut out to be parents, the brat’s lucky someone called us before someone pinched him.”

Scott hit Stiles in the chest, “Don’t say stuff like that.”

Stiles held the one hand that wasn’t wrapped around Scott’s shoulder up defensively. Scott was about to say something, before Liam yawned, his head still in Scott’s lap. Scott looked softly down at Liam.

“You tired buddy, wanna got to bed?” Scott asked, shuffling Liam around until he was sitting on Scott’s lap. Liam nodded, rubbing his eyes. Scott stood up, lifting Liam up, Liam ducked his head into Scott’s neck, wrapping his arms around Scott. Stiles had to admit that the picture in front of him, looked right. Scott was meant to be a dad, Stiles had always known that, but seeing it was something else. Scott carried Liam down the hallway, obviously putting him to bed. Stiles decided he’d be helpful and clean up the plates, washing them up and putting them away. Stiles was flicking through the TV channels when Scott flopped down on the sofa next to him.

“Tell me if I’m being crazy.” Scott mumbled softly, turning slightly to face Stiles, who was already staring at Scott. “I want to keep him.”

Stiles choked on air. He knew Scott was going to find it hard to give up Liam, especially if Liam was just going to end up in care, but Scott wanting to keep him was crazy. Like, insane crazy.

“Scott are you sure?” Stiles asked hesitantly, not wanting to upset him. Scott nodded. “You’ve only known him for a few hours, Scott what if you don’t actually like him? It’s hard looking after a kid. It’s harder to get a kid. Scott, dude, you’re twenty-one.”

Scott sighed at looked up at the ceiling, “I like him Stiles, he likes me. I want to do it. I know I can do it.”

Stiles instantly regretted the words that came out of his mouth, “If this is what you want. I’ll help you.”

Scott flung his arms around Stiles, thanking him desperately. Stiles would do anything for Scott, he was in for the long haul, even if that meant that Scott would be adopting a kid. Oh God, Scott was insane. They were both insane.

It was even worse than Stiles thought. The next day at the station, Liam sobbed when some strange lady was taking him away from Scott. Scott promised him that he’d try to get him back and not to worry. They hugged, and Liam screamed as the lady carried him out of the station. Scott asked what he could, and the lady told him it could take from four to twelve months to get a fostering license, so Liam could come live with him. Scott told her, he’d do it. Stiles followed Scott out of station. Scott was leaning against the jeep, his head resting on it looking away from the station.

“You ok, buddy?” Stiles asked, hands in his pockets already knowing the answer as he approached his best friend.

Scott turned to look at Stiles, “Did you see him crying, Stiles I didn’t want to let him go. I feel awful.”

Stiles pulled Scott into a hug, “I know, I know, you’ll get him back. I know you will, no one else deserves that kid as much as you do.”

Scott tightened his grip on Stiles, “I know it’s stupid, I know it is, but I know. I know he’s meant to be mine.”

“Then we’ll make sure you get him back.”

***

Seven months, it had taken seven months, five to get fostering licence, two to get Liam back, but Scott was getting Liam back. Scott was practically giddy with excitement. Stiles had agreed to wait with Scott at the police station where Liam was being dropped off. Scott was rambling to Parrish about Liam and Stiles was once again trying to convince himself that he was not jealous of a three year old getting all of Scott’s attention. All moping Stiles was doing was cut short with the sound of a very happy toddler running through the station.

“Scott!”

Scott was on his feet lifting Liam into the air, “Hey buddy.”

Liam wrapped his arms tightly around Scott’s neck, he had missed Scott just as much Scott had missed him. It was obvious. Scott was running a soothing hand down his back, taking in Liam’s presence, something he had longed for so long. Scott got to visit Liam a few times over the past few months, making sure he was ok and that he knew that Scott was trying. Stiles didn’t understand, he was sure that a three year old wouldn’t get it either. Scott took the suitcase that the lady was holding, listening intently to everything she was telling him without letting go of Liam. Once they were done talking, Scott walked over to Stiles’ desk, still carrying Liam this time dragging a suitcase behind him.

“I’ll see you tonight?” Scott asked softly.

Stiles couldn’t help but smile and nod, “Take the jeep, I’ll get Parrish to drive me.” Stiles threw Scott the keys, who barely caught them between the small person he was holding and all the stuff he was carrying. Scott thanked him, before turning to leave chatting with Liam as they went.

Stiles groaned and slammed his head against his desk, Parrish cackled at the sight.

“Piss off, Parrish.”

“Well your husband just got a kid you didn’t want and you both know it.” Parrish teased, biting the end of pen, smirking at Stiles distress.

Stiles flipped Parrish off, ignoring what he just said. Parrish just laughed harder.

“Parrish, if you were me what would you do?” Stiles asked, sucking up the fact, Parrish was right, and he needed to fix it. He refused to lose Scott because of a toddler. 

Parrish spun around on his chair, tapping his chin, before stopping to look at Stiles, “You love him, right? He loves you, right? He also loves the kid?” Stiles nodded along, everything he had said so far was true, “You helped get the kid back, he knows you care. He also knows you think that this kid is gonna be too much for him.”

Stiles started to interrupt. He didn’t think that per se, but Scott had rushed into this head on, Stiles was a little more cautious than that.

“Nah, Stilinski. You just need to be there for him, support him. Let him know, _you_ think he’s doing the right thing. He’s gonna need you.” Parrish continued ignoring Stiles’ attempt of an interruption.

Stiles frowned, he thought he was supporting Scott, “I am supporting him. I just gave him my jeep, to take the damn kid.”

Parrish laughed again, “No, Stilinski. Talk to the kid, be friendly with the kid. Call the kid, Liam. Don’t be Stiles about it all.” Parrish said with a shrug.

“What the hell do you mean ‘ _don’t be Stiles about it_ ’?” Stiles was confused.

“Be like Parrish.” The sheriff told him as he walked by.

Stiles stood up and shouted, “What does that mean!”

Parrish grinned at him, “Be more like me.”

***

Scott had a really good day with Liam, they spent the whole day settling Liam into his new room. Settling Liam into Scott’s place. Scott promised Liam that they would redecorate, so it would be more kid friendly. Scott’s mum came around to meet Liam properly, the three of them had lunch together. It was nice, it felt right. He was currently making dinner, Liam was sitting on the floor in the living room, playing with the toys that Melissa brought him. Scott was thinking about Stiles while he cooked, he had been thinking about Stiles a lot more since Liam turned up. Scott knew Stiles like the back of his hand, he knew that despite the smile Stiles was painting on for him, he knew Stiles didn’t agree with what he was doing. It hurt, obviously it hurt, but Stiles would come around. Hopefully.

The knock on the door shook Scott from his thoughts, he hurried to the door to open it, knowing it was Stiles. Stiles was standing there. He wasn’t just standing there, he was holding a box over flowing with stuff and two suitcases were behind him. Before Scott could even ask what was going on, Stiles was pushing past him.

“Hey Liam!” Stiles shouted at Liam, who barely turned around to look at him. Stiles turned back to look at Scott, who was beyond confused, “I’m moving in.”

Stiles carried on further into the flat as if he hadn’t just announced something that life changing. He walked to the table dropping the box on it, before pulling both his suitcases into the apartment. Scott was trying to process what was going on, his mouth was hanging open.

“Stiles!” Scott spluttered, finally catching up with what was going on, “What are you doing?”

Stiles spun around on his heel to face Scott, “I’m moving in, you think I’m gonna let you look after the brat by yourself? I’m not.”

“Stiles, where are you going to sleep, I only have two bedrooms?” Scott asked, concerned and still very, very confused.

Stiles laughed, “With you silly.”

He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which to Scott it was not. Scott was still trying to wrap his head around the last few minutes. This was not normal, even for them.

“Stiles you can’t just move in here. We need to think about this.” Scott started to ramble, he was pacing around the room, ignoring the dinner that was about to burn and not even acknowledging Liam who had turned away from the toys he was playing with to look at the commotion in the kitchen. Stiles grabbed him by the shoulders to ground him, moving to hold Scott’s face in his hands.

“Dude, I’m all in.” Scott pulled a face of confusion, “You really think I’m gonna let you look after the brat by yourself. I’ll never see you again.”

Scott burst out laughing, “You’re in?” Moving his hands on top of Stiles’. “You were always in, you can’t say no to me.”

Stiles laughed before smirking at Scott, “I can’t say no huh? Well you can sleep somewhere that isn’t my bed, then.”

Scott shook his head at Stiles, “Your bed? It’s my bed, you can’t have it.”

Before Stiles could even reply, the fire alarm started ringing out. Both of them flew apart from each other, Stiles’ hands dropping to his side. Scott’s face flushed red as he rushed into the kitchen. Stiles quickly turned around, only to find Liam staring at him with wide eyes. He awkwardly smiled at Liam as the ringing of the fire alarm went out. Stiles spun around to face Scott who was sheepishly holding the pot that was filled with burnt remains of some kind of food.

“Take-out?” Stiles offered, to which Scott nodded.

Scott wasn’t freaking out, he wasn’t. He had known Stiles forever, he had slept in the same bed as Stiles before, it wasn’t a big deal. The only thing was, for some reason Scott was nervous about it. They had eaten dinner, made sure Liam had a bath and put him to bed. Now, the two of them were messing around in the bedroom. No, not like that. Stiles was rearranging the bed, moving pillows around to make sure each of them had enough pillows, that they’d both be comfortable, while Scott hovered in the corner, fumbling with the hem of his shirt. Stiles clapped his hands and pointed to the bed happily.  

Stiles crawled into the bed, patting the side next to him for Scott to come lie down next to him. Scott hesitantly crawled in alongside him. This was weird, so weird. Were they co-parenting now? Scott didn’t know, he was confused. He was so confused. Stiles was making everything confusing and he didn’t know how to ask what was going on. Stiles could tell Scott was freaking out a bit, he rolled over onto his side, looking at Scott. Scott rolled over onto his side to face Stiles. Stiles couldn’t help but stare at him, he missed Scott so much while he was gone, and he still couldn’t quite believe that Scott was here. He really couldn’t believe that Scott was laying across the bed from him.

“You ok, Scotty?”

Scott stared at Stiles, he smiled softly at him. Stiles really was the best, he really was lucky to have him. Not everyone would give up everything to help, him look after a kid. Yet, here Stiles was doing exactly here.

“I’m good. Really good, just glad you’re here.” Scott told him softly.

Stiles moved his hand to the side of Scott’s face, stroking his cheek softly, “I’m glad to be here too. You’re going to be a great dad, Scott.”

Scott beamed at him, “You think so?”

“I know so.” Stiles told him, still stroking the side of his face.

***

Stiles was slowly losing his mind. It wasn’t just the kid, trying to kill him either. It was waking up, every morning next to Scott. Somehow, Scott always ended up pressed against him. His body flat against Stiles’, his face pressed against Stiles’ neck. Stiles tried his best not to get hard, but he did. Every morning, Stiles would get hard over his best friend. He never meant to, it’s just his body couldn’t handle the heat of Scott pressed against him. Stiles couldn’t help it, his body did it by itself, but he was having a serious case of blue balls because of it.

Stiles would wake up before Scott, remove himself from the situation and wank off in the shower. He always felt dirty, afterwards like he was somehow was tainting his friendship with Scott. Liam – the brat – was not helping. Scott was wrapped around his finger, a finger that had more than once been part of a collective that had hit Stiles in the face. He was helping Liam get dressed when the brat did it again. Stiles’ dad had made some calls and had gotten Liam a spot in one of pre-k classes, so Liam was now going to pre-k. It had equally been the best and worst thing that had ever happened to Stiles.

On one hand, for ten hours a day Liam was not a problem for Stiles. He would leave for work before Liam left for pre-k and then he would spend all day at work and come home to dinner usually waiting. Then that’s when Stiles’ day would go downhill, he would come home to the spawn of Satan and his best friend. The kid hated him, Stiles knew that it was the for the same reasons Stiles didn’t like the kid. Scott. They both wanted all of Scott’s attention and they both had ways of getting it. Liam’s methods were somewhat better than Stiles, but that was only because Liam was small and cute. Scott’s weakness. Liam would cry or pull the sleepy act. Stiles could not do that, as he was neither small or cute and Scott would probably hit him, if he burst out crying due to lack of attention.

However, Stiles was winning the war for Scott. He had started to intercept Liam when he cried. Every time that bottom lip started to wobble, Stiles would grab him, hoist him up into the air and comfort him while Scott watched fondly. Stiles couldn’t help the small victory. Liam however, did not like it and was currently sticking his tongue out at Stiles as Stiles carried him to his bedroom. Once Liam was put to bed, Stiles walked his way back into the kitchen where Scott was washing dishes. An open beer was on waiting for Stiles on the counter.

“You are the best, you know that.” Stiles told Scott, leaning against the counter, watching Scott as he moved around the kitchen.

Scott threw him a smirk over his shoulder, “Yeah I know. You are so lucky to have me.”

“Damn straight, I’m lucky to have you.” Scott finished putting the dishes and came to lean against the counter opposite Stiles, “You know he hit me in the face again, when I was helping him with his pyjamas.”

Scott laughed, “It’s what kids do.” Scott shrugged as he said. Stiles did not like that Scott wasn’t on his side.

“Has he hit you in the face?”

“Well, no.”

“See, the kid hates me.”

Stiles was prepared for Scott to argue with him, what he was not prepared for was Scott coming up behind him. Scott rested his chin on Stiles’ shoulder and all the tension in Stiles melted away, the second Scott’s warmth hit his back. “He doesn’t hate you, he’s just a kid and I love that you’re helping me.”

Stiles cocked his head to the side to get a glimpse of Scott’s face on his shoulder, “Yeah?”

Scott nodded against his shoulder, Stiles breathing in Scott’s smell, “I was thinking maybe, we could do Liam’s room this weekend.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. We can do that if you want.” Stiles told him. Stiles had come to realise that Scott was right, Stiles could not say no to Scott. No matter what. He also knew that he didn’t want to move from this position in the kitchen. Everything felt right when he was with Scott, he loved that Scott was always there. He wanted Scott to always be there. However, it was of course just his luck that the brat would walk in and ruin everything.

“Scott, I can’t sleep.” Liam mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he walked into the kitchen.  Stiles silently cursed everything. Liam was playing dirty and it wasn’t fair. If Liam was a teenager, it would even the playing field and Stiles would definitely win the war.

Scott smiled softly at Liam, moving towards him, “How about I read you a story, then I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep.” Liam nodded, beaming up at Scott. Pulling the face, that made Scott melt. Scott picked Liam up, Liam nestled himself into Scott’s neck, not before sticking his tongue out Stiles as Scott walked him out of the kitchen.

***

It was Saturday and Stiles wanted to go home. It was the second hour of their trip to get stuff to redecorate Liam’s room, for once Stiles was agreeing with Liam. Liam was equally as bored as Stiles was. Stiles was pushing the trolley that Liam was sitting in, Scott was walking in front of them browsing in front of them. Liam, if he wasn’t the spawn of Satan, would have been the most adorable thing in the whole store with his pouting. Liam had been pouting longer than Stiles had, even Stiles could tell that Liam was close to a crying fit.

Stiles leaned forward, elbows on either side of Liam, “If you start crying now so we can get out of here, I’ll convince Scott to get ice cream on the way home.”

For the first time since Stiles had met Liam, Liam smiled at him and nodded. Stiles clapped his hands, holding out his fist in front of Liam for him to fist bump. Liam looked down at his fist confused. Stiles wrapped his own hand around Liam’s tiny fist, turning it into a fist, Stiles pushed his fist against Liam’s one. Stiles looked down at where their fists were connected, in disbelief at Liam’s tiny fist. Liam also looked down at their fists in awe. For the first time since Stiles had met Liam, Liam looked at Stiles like he was the best thing in the world. Stiles couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. “You gonna start crying now for me, buddy.”

Liam nodded, ten seconds later his bottom lip was wobbling, five seconds after that the tears were falling from his eyes, ten seconds after that Liam was screaming and Stiles had never been happier to hear that screech. Scott was pushing Stiles out the way in seconds, Liam didn’t stop as Scott fussed over him. Stiles was beaming behind Scott, he had never been prouder of the brat.

“How about I take him to the jeep, you pay for this stuff and then we go get ice cream?” Stiles suggested, stepping in front of Scott and lifting Liam out from where he was sitting. Stiles bounced him around on hip, looking at Scott who had pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth. “Don’t worry Scotty, we got enough stuff and ice cream will cheer this one up.”

Scott nodded before pushing the trolley towards the check-out. Stiles high fived Liam as they walked out of the store. They made a good team, it suddenly had Stiles rethinking everything about Liam. He didn’t know if he liked it. Liam laughed all the way to the jeep, which had Stiles laughing. Stiles put Liam in his booster seat, before he sat in the driver’s seat, tapping the wheel while they waited for Scott.

“Stiles?” Liam asked breaking the silence, Stiles turned to face Liam.

“Yeah, dude.”

“Do you love Scott?” Liam was sitting full attention in his seat looking a Stiles with wide blue eyes.

Stiles’ face scrunched up in confusion, he thought it was clear that he and Scott loved each other, they had been best friends for years, “Yeah, of course.”

Liam smiled and nodded happily, like Stiles had answered the most important question in the world, “I love Scott too.”

“He loves you too, kid.”

Their little moment was interrupted Scott tapped on the window, getting Stiles’ attention to come help him with the bags. Stiles threw once last look at Liam before helping Scott with the bags. Scott was very confused when they went for ice cream, Liam sat next to Stiles and the two laughed with each other the entire time.

***

Scott had honestly never been happier. Every little thing that fallen perfectly into place. He had Liam, he loved the little guy so much his heart hurt, and Stiles was there. Stiles and Liam were finally getting along, the two had bonded over a joint love of Star Wars, which Scott still didn’t understand. Scott was watching fondly as the two were currently play fighting, Liam was sitting on top of Stiles, the two hadn’t stopped laughing the entire time. Scott wasn’t sure what had happened to get them to this point, but he was not complaining. Scott didn’t think he had ever felt this happy.

Stiles threw his head back and looked up at Scott who was sitting on the sofa watching them, he leant forward and whispered something in Liam’s ear, before Liam was running off towards the direction of his room. Stiles flashed him a crazy smile and slid down next to him on the sofa, throwing his arm on the back of the sofa behind Scott. Scott knew Stiles well enough to know something terrible was about to happen.

Scott threw Stiles a suspicious look, “What are the two of you up to?”

“Nothing.” Stiles chuckled, holding his hands up defensively. Scott still didn’t trust him, and he was right.

“Pillow fight!” Liam yelled, as he ran into the living room throwing a pillow directly into the back of Scott’s head. Scott was so blindsided he actually shrieked at the hit, Stiles grabbed a cushion from the sofa behind him quickly using it to attack Scott whilst Liam stumbled over to grab the pillow he threw at Scott. Scott shrieked in surprise at the sudden attack from Stiles, his hands moving in front of his body to defend himself from Stiles. Liam too joined in the attack on Scott, climbing up onto the sofa to hit Scott from the other side.

Scott tried his hardest to fight back, also trying his hardest not to hurt Liam either. As Scott defended himself from the onslaught of pillows attacking him, he slipped off the sofa. He grabbed onto the front of Stiles’ shirt in an attempt to stop himself from falling, but it was too late, and Stiles tumbled down with him to the floor. Scott landed with a grunt as his back hit the floor, Stiles yelping as he landed on top of Scott. Stiles pushed himself up onto his elbows, keeping his weight off of Scott the best he could, not wanting to hurt him.

Scott looked up at Stiles with a small smile on his face. If Stiles didn’t know him any better he would’ve said that Scott was turned on, which was ridiculous. That being said, Stiles looked down at his best friend like he was finally seeing him for the first time. _Had Scott always been this gorgeous?_ Stiles thought as he laid on top of Scott. Stiles didn’t know what had just happened, it was like everything had just fallen into place. Stiles was in love with Scott. Like, _in love_ with Scott. Stiles swallowed as he stared at Scott, suddenly terrified about everything, how had he not realised he was in love with Scott, it didn’t make sense.

“You ok?” Scott whispered, looking rather concerned at Stiles.

Stiles had to take a second to compose himself, there was no way he would freak Scott out about his suddenly realised feelings. Of course, Stiles didn’t have time to reply, before a giggling Liam climbed up onto Stiles’ back. Scott took one last look at Stiles before looking over Stiles’ shoulder to talk to Liam.

All Stiles could think was, _what am I going to do now?_

 

***

 

“I’m in love with Scott.” Stiles announced as he fell into his chair at the police station. Parrish didn’t even look up from what he was writing, he completely ignored Stiles’ confession, which only mildly pissed Stiles off, “Parrish? Did you hear me? I just said I’m in love with Scott.”

Parrish still not looking up, “Sorry, I thought you were stating the obvious.”

“What do you mean obvious!” Stiles all but shrieked at Parrish.

“I thought you were supposed to be a good detective.” Parrish muttered, finally looking up at Stiles, leaning back in his chair, “You’ve been in love with Scott since you were sixteen.”

Stiles was trying his hardest not to scream in frustration. It was not obvious. If it was obvious then Stiles would have known. Stiles definitely would have known, he always notices the details. It was what he was known for, he refused to believe that he had been oblivious to his feelings for nearly six years.

“You didn’t even know me when I was sixteen.”

Parrish looked up and smirked at Stiles, “No but he did.”

Stiles followed Parrish’s finger to where he was pointing. Parrish was pointing over to where his dad was standing, his mug in hand, talking to one of the other deputies at the station. Stiles was confused, how could his dad even think that he’s been in love with Scott since he was sixteen? More importantly how did Parrish know?

“Wait a minute, why are you talking about me with my dad?” Stiles asked defensively. He did not like that his partner was that close with his dad. It was weird.

At this exact moment, Stiles’ dad came and sat on the edge of Parrish’s desk only adding salt to Stiles’ wound. Whilst Stiles was gawping at his father, Parrish was thoroughly enjoying watching Stiles squirm.

“Stiles apparently has only just realised he’s in love with Scott.” Parrish told the sheriff, looping him into the conversation.

“It’s about time.” Was all the sheriff said before he stood up and left.

Stiles hated this police station sometimes. For a bunch of cops no one was ever much help. All Stiles knew was that he was hopelessly in love with Scott and apparently everyone had known apart from him.

***

Stiles had never had to think about the way he acted in front of Scott. _Ever_. Scott had always accepted Stiles for the mess he was and never judged. It was one of the many reasons why Stiles did love Scott. All of a sudden, Stiles was second guessing himself around Scott. He didn’t want to ruin his friendship with Scott, he couldn’t. He needed Scott. If Scott found out about his feelings it would change everything and that was not acceptable.

Stiles was standing outside the front door to where they lived. He had been standing there for at least five minutes, scared to go in. He knew that right now Scott would be just about to leave to go pick Liam up, but Stiles couldn’t bare to be alone with Scott right now. His mind was all over the place. He was still trying to figure out how he had missed that he was in love with Scott. He kind of felt stupid for not knowing.

Stiles was dragged out of his thoughts as the door opened revealing Scott, who looked startled to see Stiles standing there. They both stood there staring at each other before Scott broke the silence.

“You ok?” Scott was staring at Stiles with so much concern it made Stiles want to cry. Scott really did care about him so much. They were supposed to be brothers. Best friends. Stiles ruined it by falling in love with his best friend. With Scott. It wasn’t fair. If Scott ever found out about Stiles’ feelings their friendship would be over. Stiles would never be able to live with himself if Scott ever found out.

Stiles just nodded dumbly, “Yeah, it’s been a long day.”

Scott smiled softly at him, warming Stiles all over. Scott pulled him into a quick hug before rushing off down the hall to go pick Liam up. Sighing, Stiles walked into the flat tripping over a toy truck that Liam had probably left on the floor to kill him. Like the ungraceful human, Stiles was he stumbled his way over to the sofa, where he flopped face first down onto it. Groaning at the mess he had unknowingly made.

It actually made so much sense that Stiles was in love with Scott. It was impossible not to be in love with Scott. Stiles was replaying every moment he had spent with Scott since he had known him. Trying to figure out exactly where he his love of friendship had crossed over into actual love territory. His dad believed that he had been in love with Scott since he was sixteen. It made sense, sixteen was definitely the year that everything had changed. Allison had arrived in their lives and Stiles was _never_ jealous over that relationship. He was too busy worrying about Lydia and Jackson. Which now, thinking about it, also made sense now that he knew he was bisexual.

Stiles honestly really couldn’t think of a defining moment where his feelings for Scott had changed, maybe he had always been in love with Scott. Stiles couldn’t help but smile when he thought of his dorky little Scott back when they first met as kids. Scott and his asthma pump, Stiles defending Scott from bullies, that backfiring and Scott defending Stiles from the bullies. Nothing had really changed. Scott made Stiles a better person. Stiles liked the person he was when Scott was around. Scott just made everything right.

Stiles was pulled from his thoughts about Scott when the door flew open revealing a very hyper Liam and a very overwhelmed Scott. Stiles scrambled up quickly, so he was sitting before Liam could throw himself over the back of the sofa as he leapt up to hug Stiles. Stiles barely caught the kid. Stiles shot Scott a look that said help, but Scott only smiled before practically running out of the room. Traitor.

Stiles stared down at Liam, who was staring up at Stiles rambling about his day. Stiles could barely understand the babble that was coming out of Liam’s mouth, he was going that fast. Stiles nodded along though making noises when he felt like there should be. Liam obviously was pleased with Stiles’ response, because he did not get off of Stiles’ lap for thirty minutes and he did not stop talking once. He only stopped when Scott made a reappearance. Scott sat down next to Stiles on the sofa, pulling Liam onto his lap, suggesting that they watch a movie. Stiles knew there was no way Liam would sit through a whole film, but he sat there with the two of them. He watched as Liam fell backwards into Scott’s chest, with Scott running a hand through Liam’s hair trying to get him to calm down. Stiles didn’t even realise that halfway through the film, his arm had ended up behind Scott’s head. He didn’t even notice when he had started playing with the hair on the back of Scott’s neck. He really didn’t even notice the way Scott moved into his body, eventually resting his head in the crook of Stiles’ neck.

***

Stiles grumbled as he was woken up at an ungodly hour to a small person crawling into his bed. Well, Scott’s bed. _Their_ bed now. Stiles looked over to see Scott still fast asleep, Liam was wiggling his way up in between Stiles and Scott. Stiles stared down at Liam, slightly annoyed and slightly amused. Liam was red in the face, from his obvious attempt of crawling up under the duvet to reach the top end of the bed. It would have been cute, if it wasn’t two in the morning.

“You ok there, buddy?” Stiles asked, practically whispering it trying his hardest not to wake Scott up.

Liam peered up at Stiles, “Nightmare.”

Stiles nodded at the little guy, shuffling over so there was enough room for Liam to crawl up into. Liam sat up looking at Stiles, his bottom lip wobbling at Stiles knew all too well what noise was about to come screaming from that small mouth. Stiles almost leapt out of the bed in an attempt to stop the soon to be crying Liam. Stiles pulled Liam into his arms, allowing the small boy to curl himself into Stiles.

A small fist curled into Stiles’ shirt and Stiles heart clenched. Stiles never wanted Liam to be afraid like this, he wanted Liam to be happy. Stiles knew he would do anything to make sure that Liam would never be afraid like this again, and with that scary thought, Stiles realised that he loved Liam and wanted to protect as much as Stiles knew Scott would. It was terrifying. So, all Stiles did as he laid there thinking about loving Liam, he ran his hand through Liam’s hair trying to comfort him the best he could.

At some point in the night, Stiles had fallen asleep, his hand still in Liam’s hair, Liam’s fist still curled in his shirt. When he woke up, the sun was shining through a crack in the curtain blinding him for a second. He shifted his head slightly to look over towards Scott, who was sitting up sipping on what Stiles presumed was coffee, smiling fondly at the pair. Scott ran a hand through Liam’s hair when he noticed Stiles was awake.

“Late night?” Scott asked, after taking a slip of coffee.

Stiles nodded, “Said he had a nightmare, didn’t want to kick him out.”

Scott snorted into his mug, before pressing a kiss into Liam’s hair, “You couldn’t have kicked him out even if you wanted to. I mean look at that face. How could you kick that face out of bed?”

Stiles ignored him, there was no way he was going to respond to that comment. For one, he was enjoying this little moment between the three of them. Even if Liam was asleep, it felt like they were a family and it was so easy for Stiles to imagine that they were a proper little family. That Scott loved him back, they were together, and Liam was theirs. In reality, it wasn’t like that at all. 

“I’m gonna go make breakfast, wake him up and we can spend the day in bed.” Scott told him, leaving Stiles in bed with Liam.

Stiles stared at the open door that Scott just walked out of. It wasn’t fair, he wanted Scott to lean over kiss him, then walk out the door and make breakfast. Stiles would wake Liam up, who would follow Scott into the kitchen and watch him cook. Then the two of them would come back in, Scott would slide back into bed, pressing himself up against Stiles. Liam would climb up onto the bed, he would end up in Scott’s lap. Stiles would wrap an arm around Scott, press a kiss into his temple. The three of them would be happy. A family. It was something Stiles had realised was all he wanted. It was something Stiles also knew would never happen.

***

Stiles life had simultaneously become easier and harder. It was easier because Stiles wanted to spend time with Liam. He enjoyed sitting on the living room floor playing nonsense with Liam for hours. He also wanted to spend every living moment with Scott, the three of them spent so much time with each other and Stiles loved every second of it. It also got a lot harder because ever moment he spent with Scott he wanted to lean over and kiss him. It would be so easy to just press his lips against Scott’s, Stiles knew though if he did that he would ruin his friendship with Scott. He couldn’t do that. He refused to lose Scott.

Stiles was making dinner when Scott came up behind him. He turned slightly to look at Scott who was obviously wanted to say something. Stiles turned to face him, only mildly concerned about what Scott had to say. It had to be important otherwise he wouldn’t hovering.

“You ok, Scotty?”

Scott looked up from the floor to look at Stiles. He opened his mouth quickly closing it, lowering his head to look at the floor again. Stiles took a step forward, putting a hand on Scott’s shoulder. Scott looked up at Stiles, smiling softly at him. Stiles smiled back at him, this thumb rubbing against the crook of Scott’s neck.

“Stiles?” Scott said his name so quietly he wouldn’t have heard it if he wasn’t standing so close, “I’m just really glad you’ve been here these last few months. I honestly don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t here. Everything’s been perfect with you here.”

Stiles couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, “Yeah everything has been perfect, hasn’t it?” Stiles grinned at the small smile on Scott’s face, everything had been perfect, and he was glad Scott felt the same way.

“You think everything’s been perfect too?” Scott asked.

“How could I not? Everything’s been perfect.”

Scott stepped forward wrapping his arms around Stiles’ body, burying his head into Stiles’ neck. Stiles automatically wrapped his arms around Scott, breathing him in. If Stiles closed his eyes, he could imagine that Scott was his boyfriend, that they were together, and Scott loved him just as much as Stiles loved Scott. Stiles so desperately wanted that to be real.

“I love you, Stiles.” It was mumbled so softly into Stiles neck, Stiles almost melted on the spot. Even if he didn’t mean it in the way Stiles wanted it, just hearing Scott say that meant the world to him.

“I love you too.” And he meant it.

Scott leaned back slightly to smile at Stiles, he smiled back. He didn’t even know what he was doing until it was too late. Stiles had leaned forward, pressing his lips against Scott’s. Stiles tilted Scott’s head slightly up, so he could kiss him harder, putting everything he had into this kiss. He needed Scott to know how he felt, he couldn’t do this anymore. He needed Scott to know he loved him with everything he had.

Then, just like that everything came crashing down. Stiles practically flew away from Scott’s body. Stiles had just kissed his best friend. The one person in the world who meant everything to Scott. He had just ruined everything. Stiles stumbled backwards trying to put as much distance between Scott and himself as possible. _What had he just done?_

“Stiles.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. _Scott._ ” Stiles’ voice cracked, he couldn’t believe what he had just done. Scott was going to hate him. Stiles didn’t realise he was crying until he tasted the salt on his lips. Everything had just fallen apart. He still carried on stumbling backwards until he hit the back of the sofa.

 _Why had he just done that?_ He was such an idiot, he had gotten carried away in his head. He had let everything cloud his judgement and now, Scott was looking at him like that.

“Stiles, please.”

Stiles didn’t listen to Scott pleading to him. Stiles couldn’t. He was out the door, before he could see Scott slide to the floor also crying. Crying for the same reasons Stiles was. He was completely and hopelessly in love with Stiles, and he had just watched as the man he loved run out the door away from him.

***

Stiles was drunk. Drunker than he had been in a long time. He could tell you the last time he got drunk like this. He was with Scott, the day before Scott went off to college. They had driven out into the woods, at the top off the hill. They sat on the hood of the jeep, watching Beacon Hills at night together before Scott left. Stiles was pretty sure it would be the last time they would do something like that. He had been right, the literal second Scott got back he adopted a kid.

Stiles kept replaying the kiss in his head, over and over again. He was such an idiot. He downed the rest of drink at the thought of Scott’s face after Stiles pulled away. It wasn’t fair. The more Stiles thought about the kiss the more Stiles wanted to cry again. He spent an hour crying in his jeep afterwards, then another two hours driving around aimlessly trying to forget what had just happened, only to end up crying again. Then he found a bar and had been sat in there, drowning his sorrows ever since.

He didn’t want to think.

***

When Stiles woke up, he cried out in pain. Everything ached, his head was pounding and the sun shining on his face was enough to make him want to cry. Once he got over the pain he noticed his surroundings. This was not where he lived, nor was it his dad’s house. He had no idea where he was. That’s when the panic started to set in. He suddenly couldn’t breathe. He was scared, and his first thought was Scott.

_Scott._

Just like that everything came rushing back to him. The kiss. Stiles running away. Getting drunk. He had gotten so drunk.

Stiles was pulled out of his thoughts as he finally noticed the body lying next to him. Stiles knew immediately who it was. He wanted to be sick. He was actually going to be sick.

Stiles threw himself from the bed, he wanted to get away as fast as possible. No, he _needed_ to get away as fast as possible. Stiles was scrambling trying to pick up all his clothes without waking up the person on the bed. As he fled the room, he banged his knee on the doorframe, he didn’t realise how much it hurt until he was standing on the pavement outside. Stiles took one look back at the apartment block before throwing up his guts.

***

 Stiles instantly felt guilty the minute he stood outside the door to Scott’s flat, because that’s what it was. It was Scott’s flat. His best friend. The man he loved. The man he kissed and ruined everything. Scott was going to hate him even more now. Stiles was an idiot. He had ruined everything. He hated himself.

He took a deep breath, then opened the door. He was expecting Liam to be running around causing chaos, but what he got took his breath away. Scott was laying on the sofa, his head snapping to the door when he heard it open. Stiles took one look at his best friend and knew that he had been crying. That alone, made Stiles want to cry as well. Scott leapt up off the sofa, rushing towards Stiles, stopping steps away from Stiles. His face scrunching up at Stiles.

“You stink. You went and got drunk? I’ve been worried sick about you all night and you were getting drunk?” Scott went from relieved to furious in seconds. He couldn’t believe Stiles. How could Stiles do this to him? “Stiles! Aren’t you going to say anything? Where were you? I know you weren’t at your dad’s. I called him.”

Stiles didn’t know what to say. Scott was standing there in front of him furious, he can tell that Scott didn’t know whether he was going to hit Stiles or hug him. He had scared his best friend to death, after kissing him, leaving him alone and confused. Stiles was a terrible a friend. Scott deserved better. Stiles had always known that. He felt awful and now he had to tell Scott what he done.

“I slept with someone.” Stiles mumbled, feeling his eyes water. Everything had gone so wrong. He wanted to go back in time and redo everything. Scott visibly flinched at Stiles’ words. Stiles wanted to throw up, “ _Scotty_. I’m sorry, god Scott I was so drunk.”

Stiles felt tears on his face the moment Scott took a step back from him. All Stiles wanted was to step forward, hold Scott, tell him that he loved him even if Scott didn’t love him the same way. Against his better judgement Stiles stepped forward, reaching for Scott.

Scott pushed his arm away, “Don’t.”

Stiles was trying his hardest not to cry, but the tears continued to fall. Scott also looked like he was close to tears as well, Stiles heart clenched in his chest. Stiles was the person who was supposed to stop Scott’s tears not cause them.

“Scott, _please._ ”

“Why?” Scott’s voice cracked, the tears fell, “You kissed me. Then you left me and had sex with someone else. I don’t understand.”

Stiles wiped his face with the back of his hand, “I love you. _I’m in love you_. I love you so much.” Stiles was crying harder now, he wasn’t even sure Scott could understand him, “I left you because I know you don’t-”

“How did you know! You never asked! You didn’t stick around long enough to ask!” Scott shouted at him, Scott was so angry at him.

Stiles was floored. Scott was angry at him for not staying? For leaving?

“Scotty, what are you talking about?”

“I’m in love with _you_. I have been for years.” Scott was crying harder now too, “You kissed me, and I thought finally, but you left and had sex with someone else. How am I supposed to believe that you love me?”

Stiles was stepping forward, rushing towards Scott, cupping his face, “Don’t, don’t say that. I love you. I regret everything. I never should have left. I was scared. I can’t lose you. I never should have slept with someone else.”

“Stiles.” Scott whispered his name, like his name like it pained him. Stiles never wanted to hear Scott say his name like that again, “Who was it? I’m trying to understand, I just don’t.”

Stiles’ hands fell from Scott’s face, he knew it had been coming. Scott wanted to know. He also knew Scott would hate him, “It was Peter.”

Scott let out a bitter laugh, it made Stiles’ stomach turn, “Peter? Peter Hale? Fuck you Stiles. Fuck you for kissing me then leaving me to fuck Peter Hale of all people.”

“ _Scotty, please_.”

“Get out.” Scott was pushing Stiles away, pushing him towards the door, “I’m serious Stiles, get out. I don’t want to talk to you anymore.”

Both of them were crying, Stiles was begging Scott to let him explain. Scott didn’t stop though, he continued pushing until Stiles’ back was pressed against the door. Scott’s head fell against Stiles’ shoulder, he sobbed against Stiles. His heart was broken. It had been broken by his best friend. It wasn’t fair, everything hurt. He didn’t know what he was going to do now.

Stiles, as much as it hurt him to do, pressed a kiss to Scott’s temple before leaving Scott’s flat. Stiles didn’t want to, but he had to for Scott. Scott needed his space, needed to wrap his head around what happened.

Both of them leaned against the door on opposite sides crying over their broken hearts.

***

When Stiles turned up at his dad’s door in tears, his dad didn’t say anything. He led Stiles to the living room, sat him down on the sofa and held him as he cried his heart out.

***

Two weeks later, after more tears and anger, Stiles found himself outside Scott’s door. For two weeks, Stiles had felt like he was missing a piece of himself, he needed Scott like he needed air. He needed to apologise, to set things straight. It was the only way Stiles would be able to get some peace of mind. Talking to Scott, was the only thing Stiles wanted.

Stiles took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

Scott’s surprised face greeted Stiles at the door, before Stiles could even open his mouth to talk to Scott, Liam was running at him screaming his name. Stiles barely had anytime to brace himself for the impact of the toddler running into him. Stiles looked down at the small boy who missed almost as much as he had missed Scott. Liam shrieked as he was pulled away from Stiles.

“Liam go to your room, while I talk to Stiles.” Liam tried to protest but closed his mouth at the look Scott shot him. Liam sulked as he stomped his way to his bedroom. Stiles’ heart clenched at the sight of the sad toddler, hated that the reason Stiles had missed him so much was because of his own foolish mistakes, “What do you want?”

Stiles looked down at his shoes, suddenly regretting growing a pair of ball and visiting Scott, “I needed to see you. I can’t live without you Scott.”

“You should have thought about that before you slept with Peter Hale.” Scott hissed at him, still very obviously furious at Stiles.

“I was an idiot Scott.” Stiles took a step forward, slightly relieved when Scott didn’t move away, “It’ll never happen again. You mean too much to me Scott. I don’t want to live in a world where you hate me.”

Scott sighed, closing his eyes, resting his forehead against the door, “You hurt me Stiles. You hurt me so bad.”

“I know, I know. I was a scared idiot. It’ll never happen again.” Stiles leaned forward cupping Scott’s face, making him look Stiles in the eyes, “Do you want me to tell you why? I love you Scott and you love me. I don’t need anyone else.”

Scott couldn’t help but smile at Stiles’ grin, he was so happy, and he was so in love with Scott.

“You promise?” The hopefulness in Scott’s voice was not missed.

“Promise.”

That was good enough for Scott it seemed, who leaned forward and crashed his lips against Stiles’. Stiles let out a surprised noise, before recovering and kissing Scott back. It was sloppy and eager, teeth clashing, and Stiles had never been happier. Scott’s arms wound themselves around Stiles’ neck as Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott’s waist. They walked backwards into Scott’s flat, Stiles kicking the door shut with his foot. Scott’s tongue pressed its way into Stiles’ mouth, Stiles opened his mouth letting Scott take control of the kiss. Stiles could die a happy man.

They were too busy being wrapped up in each other, they hadn’t noticed that Liam had returned to the living room, the loud shout from Liam had them jumping apart. Liam was staring at them wide eyed and Scott burst out laughing.

Stiles knew had never been happier. He was with his family and he was never going to leave them again. 


End file.
